User talk:FairyTail1D
Welcome FairyTail1D Updating Sorry that I haven't updated it for a while. I created it as a template so anyone could edit it. So I'll update it right now. 20:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Gallery You just add at least one picture to the gallery and it should show up. I added a few pictures in it, so it now shows up. 20:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem. 19:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I know, I'm just busy. I occasionally check up on the wiki to see if it's fine, and it has become more active. When I first created this wiki, and about the first two years of it, it was pretty inactive. I been trying to look for a new admin. When I check the wiki, I also check some edits. So far as I seen, your edits are good. So yeah, you are doing a great job so far. I appreciate that. Also, I guess since you seem to be great job so far, I could tell you what I'm looking for an admin. As in right now, I'm just looking for a requirement of 300 edits, it used to be 500 edits, but since I need another admin badly, I decreased the amount. The other requirement is having good edits. So thank you for your hard work. :) 08:54, August 8, 2013 (UTC) How many scanlations are there? Well if you googled "chihayafuru raw", which I do pretty much all the time, you end up with this as your first result. Hope that helped. 11:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Well volume 22 hasn't come out yet. That's where I went. Bummer, because my laptop allows me to save the pictures from Sen Manga. 11:21, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I just did some. I do that anyways, especially for the One Piece Wiki, since I'm a cleaner. I just can't find all the pictures that you want me to replace. If you could link them to me, that would be great. 11:33, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, so those were the ones you meant XD Yeah, they are fine. I do the same, write as I go, well whenever I do summaries for something. 11:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 11:59, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I've told you the requirements already. I know you will, but I just have to make sure you'll stay, unlike some just get the admin-ship and just leave afterwards. It isn't that much to ask, if you think about it since there is so much to edit. 00:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Nah, we shouldn't. It already seems like for the character images that there are some unnecessary pictures added when you're suppose to like the main important pictures. 15:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) You can just use the SongInfo template, it should have everything in it. The only thing is that it uses different names thing, which I will probably fix later. 21:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) hiii i am also a big fan of 1D,fairy tail,chihayafuru and sket dance do u like taichi or arata?????????? thats the biggest question i have have u listned to best song ever??????????????Sonia09 (talk) 13:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 Sure, why not, go ahead. A lot of chapters need summaries. School started for me this week, so I'm just simply too busy to handle the summaries. 18:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I've known about that, actually, they added that a few months after I first joined the wiki. There are many with it and without it. Personally, I dislike them. Funny that you say that, because you go to a page eventually and write the message so it's kind of the same thing either way. Most of the newer wikis have it, and the older ones have the talk page like this. But I'm keeping it like this, so sorry about that. 20:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh it's because if you noticed, the ones that have gone in order is that one. It doesn't just randomly skip to Chapter 110 from Chapter 35 (random numbers, just using as an example) with having a lot of missing chapters in between. It's great! How long did it exactly take you? Anyways, keep up the good work. 19:56, August 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I expected people to wonder that same thing. Oh well XD 20:08, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine, I don't mind. 14:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I understand. Everyone has a life, and can get really busy. I literally had to work on a project for my AP class for 2 weeks straight, and couldn't really do much since I was so busy working on my project. In the end, I got an A, so it was worth it. This was like 2 weeks ago too. So come back when ever you can, and have fun! 15:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) in sket dan its fujisaki nd in fairy tail every1's cool but jellal is super cool!!!!!!!!! nd urs? have heard forever young of 1d its their best song do u follow any other singer or band???????????Sonia09 (talk) 11:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 i think u r really proud of being LEFT HANDED!!!!!!! i listen to songs of linkin park,taylor swift,demi lovato,bruno mars,pink,kesha,enrique iglesias,bridget mendler,carrie underwood,kelly clarkson actually the list is really big so............... do u really like selena gomez's songs? i really hate her if u dont mind can ask u ur age?????? if u wanna u can tell otherwise its okSonia09 (talk) 12:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 actually its my frnd who told me about this i am really gratefull to her as i got to knw bout this 1derful show nd channel ANIMAX do u like to read novels??????? okkkk so which type of novels do u like???? hey have u read THE DIARY OF ANNE FRANK????? HEY SORRY the last msg was mine just forgot to put the signaturesonia09 (talk) 13:54, October 24, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 r u not on sket dance wiki????????sonia09 (talk) 14:08, October 24, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 Hey, lol you're welcome, I been meaning to do it. Sure, I will do it all tomorrow. No problem, you deserve it :) 04:04, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah ok, I'm fine with both. Ah, yeah I'm in the same situation, just been busy with school. Oh well. :/ 20:57, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Fairytail1D, I just wanted to tell you, that I used given information on this wiki for our Chihayafuru Fanclub on Myanimelist (https://myanimelist.net/clubs.php?cid=28329). I also linked the sources to your articles. Anyway, I'm not sure how this works here, and if there is also a community here, but I also wanted to let you know, that we're trying to gather many Chihayafuru fans to talk to each other, have fun together and stay up to date on the various topics which are connected to Chihayafuru. We also just started a Merchandise and Bootleg list, which might be helpful and also a news thread. If you're interested, feel free to join us, too and/ or tell people here about it. Would be great if you'd join, too. After all you seem to put a lot of effort into the Chihayafuru Franchise. Thank you for that! Best wishes -flueckli PS: I'm also going to send this message to the other admins of the Chihayafuru Wikia, so don't be surprised, okay?